Lo que necesites
by DaenBrs16
Summary: Historia que hice a petición de un usuario XD, clasificación M, lemon, ayano x chitose pasen y lean nwn


**Muy buenas a todos!! soy DAENBRS16 y estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia a petición de un usuario :3, no tenia nada que hacer así que dije (pos vamos a escribir) XD y ya me callo y que comienze la historia!!**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri y ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen (si no ya hubiera hecho la cuarta temporada XD) le pertenecen a namori-sama XD.**

Era una tarde oscura, las nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo dando a entender que se aproximaba una tormenta, una chica de cabello púrpura deambulaba por las frías calles algo apresurada*

ayano: mouu por que estas cosas me deben siempre de pasar a mi?? *se dijo a sin misma apresurando* en fin no tengan por que enojarme si yo fui la de la idea de salir en este tiempo.

 ** _Ayano siguió caminando un par de cuadras mas hasta que llego por fin y a tiempo antes de que la lluvia comenzara a la casa de su amiga chitose, se paro justo en frente de la puerta y presionó el tiembre a un lado de la puerta, espero un tiempo hasta que abrieron la puerta._**

chitose: ooo ayano-chan llegaste, creí que no ibas a venir por la lluvia que se aproximaba *le dijo chitose a ayano gentimente haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar ayano*

ayano: vine lo mas apresuradamente posible, por cierto, no esta chizuru??, es casi común que siempre ella sea la que atienda la puerta *dijo ayano quitándose el abrigo, dado que la casa de chitose estaba bien climatizada*

chitose: ella fue a la escuela a practicar voleibol con unas amigas, jeje me alegra que comienze a llevarse mas con sus compañeras de clase *contesto chitose cerrando la puerta* por cierto ayano-chan, en que quieres que te ayude?? solo me llamaste diciendo que necesitabas mi ayuda pero no dijiste en que jejeje.

ayano: necesito que me ayudes con kyoko siempre trato de acercarme mas a ella lanzándole indirectas o rozándola intencionalmente pero parece que ni siquiera se percata de eso que tan tonta hay que ser para no darse cuenta??, lo he hecho tantas veces, ocasionando que yui ya se percato de mi comportamiento hacia kyoko *dijo ayano ruborizándose un poco*

chitose: jeje y yui no es la única ayano-chan, todas ya lo saben *respondió chitose ocasionando que ayano se ponga súper roja de la cara*

ayano: Heee!!!?? a-acaso soy muy indiscreta?? *pregunto ayano súper sonrojada*

chitose: jeje tanto que hasta akari ya se percato de tu comportamiento hacia kyoko *respondió chitose riéndose un poco*

ayano: buuu *Respingo ayano cubriéndose el rostro de la vergüenza*

chitose: jeje no importa ayano-chan *dijo chitose dándole palmaditas en la espalda* ayano-chan...

ayano: que?? *respondió ayano sentándose en el suelo y recostando la cabeza en una pequeña mesa enfrenté de ella*

chitose: que tal si le robas un beso...*contesto chitose quitándose los anteojos fantaseando en esa escena entre ayano y kyoko* seria muyyyy bueno *mirando a la nada con un gran rastro de sangre resbalándole por la nariz hasta su mentón*

ayano: E-eehh!!?? *exasperó ayano poniéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba*

chitose: asi te dejarías de estar todo el tiempo lanzándole indirectas, y podrías enseñarle todo lo que sientes por ella en ese beso *contestó chitose poniéndose un trozo de papel enrollado en la nariz*

ayano: *se quedo un rato pensando* p-pero que cosas estas diciendo *respondió ayano recargando su mentón en la mesa*

chitose: seria mejor ser mas directa con ella no?? *dijo chitose acariciándole la espalda*

 ** _Ayano se quedo un rato pensando la propuesta de su amiga, no era mala a decir verdad, si hacia eso podría dejar ese jugueteó que tenia con kyoko que ya la estaba comenzando a cansar y desesperar._**

ayano: p-pero y-yo no se b-besar *respondió ayano avergonzada escondiendo su rostro*

chitose: yo te enseñaré *contestó chitose dándole una gran sonrisa a ayano*

ayano: q-que!!?? *respondió ayano exaltandose y volteando a ver a chitose rápidamente* y-yo n-no puedo p-pedirte eso chitose *le dijo ayano a chitose mirando hacia el suelo* e-eres mi amiga

chitose: lo se y yo como tu amiga me prometí que te iba a ayudar en todo lo que necesites *le respondió chitose tomándole el hombro a ayano y sonriendole*

ayano: chitose... *contestó ayano mirando a chitose a los ojos* e-esta bien *dijo ayano sonriendole a chitose ruborizada*

 ** _Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de chitose, mientras tanto a ayano muchos pensamientos le rondaban por la cabeza, estaba bien lo que estaba apuntó de hacer con su amiga??, esa pregunto le rondo por la cabeza muchas veces, había ocasiones en la que ella pensaba que se estaba aprovechando de mas la ayuda de su amiga en varias ocasiones. Luego de llegar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta ambas se sentaron en la cama de chitose, mientras chitose se acomodaba un poco ayano miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos dando a entender que se sentía nerviosa._**

ayano: c-chitose *dijo ayano aun mirando el suelo* n-no tienes por que hacer esto, siempre me ayudas en todo y yo nunca hago nada por ti *dijo ayano con los ojos un poco llorosos*

 ** _Chitose se quedo un pequeño rato mirando a su amiga pensando en lo que le había dicho, dio un gran suspiro, tomo las manos de ayano obligándola a mirarla._**

chitose: no importa ayano-chan mientras tu seas feliz yo soy feliz *dijo chitose sonriendo*

ayano: e-esta bien *contestó kyoko un poco mas relajada* ahora que lo pienso, como es que sabes como besar?? *pregunto ayano un poco dudosa*

chitose: jeje aprendí un par de cosas en el comiket *respondió sonriendo un poco y soltando una pequeña risa* en uno de los nuevos mangas que hizo kyoko jejeje

 ** _Ayano se preguto a si misma (que clase de manga le habrá enseñado kyoko), se sacudió la cabeza y dejo de pensar en eso, se que quedo un rato en silencio, se arrodillo en la cama quedando frente a frente con chitose._**

ayano: b-bien comencemos *dijo ayano tartamudeando un poco por el nerviosismo*

chitose: ayano-chan no estés tan nerviosa *tomo sus manos y las acarició un poco* bien comencemos

 ** _Chitose se levanto, se dirigió a un armario de donde saco una pequeña caja decorada con un moño de color rosa, se acercó a ayano se arrodillo en la cama quedando de nuevo enfrente de ayano, tomo la caja en sus manos, quito el envoltorio y la habrio, ayano volteo a ver el contenido de la caja mirando un pequeño chocolate, se quedo mirando un momento y rápidamente supo lo que chitose quería hacer._**

ayano: e-espera chitose e-estas segura de esto?? *le pregunto ayano a chitose muy nerviosa*

chitose: no pasa nada ayano-chan confía en mi *le contesto chitose a ayano para posteriormente quitarse los anteojos y meterse el chocolate a la boca*

 ** _Chitose mas chocolate era una muy peligrosa combinación ayano lo sabia muy bien además el hecho de que se hubiera quitado los anteojos, nada bueno podría pasar de todo esto pensó ayano, ayano tomo las manos de chitose dándose cuenta que estaba temblando, ayano al sentir esta reacción de chitose se exalta un poco._**

ayano: chitose?? chitose te encuentras bien?? oye si me estas escuchando?? *le pregunto muy nerviosa mientras la miraba sin apartarle la mirada*

 ** _Chitose se encontraba con la cabeza agachada mirando a la nada mientras temblaba, ayano seguía preguntándole si se encontraba bien, cuando de pronto ayano sintió que ya dejaba de temblar, se le quedo un rato mirándola, poco a poco chitose comenzaba a levantar la cabeza cuando por fin quedo enfrenten de ayano, ayano sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver la mirada que chitose tenia, chitose se encontraba en forma de trance pero con la gran diferencia era que las pupilas de sus ojos estaban muy exaltadas, tenia los ojos algo brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa que para la vista de ayano se veía algo tenebrosa._**

ayano: chitose estas bien?? *dijo ayano sacudiendo un poco a chitose*

chitose: ayano-chan...*contesto chitose mientras acariciaba una mejilla de ayano* eres muy hermosa ayano-chan *dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos*

 ** _Ayano al sentir el contacto visual de chitose se estremeció literalmente sentía como si su mirada atravesaba su alma, chitose comenzaba a acercase mas y mas a los labios de ayano, ayano se quedo petrificada mientras sentía cada ves mas cerca el aliento de chitose rozando le los labio, ayano poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose vencer por la mirada de chitose, chitose poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ayano primero rozandolos un poco con sus labios haciendo que ayano incline su cabeza un poco mas provocando que por fin chitose la besara, fue un pequeño beso gentil y suave, chitose se separo un poco y empezó a darle pequeños besos seguidos a los labios de ayano, ayano un poco impaciente y aun con los ojos cerrados enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de chitose atrayéndola mas y mas profundizando el contacto de sus labios, obviamente chitose no se iba a quedar atrás, lentamente paso sus manos por la cintura de ayano atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella, chitose se separo de los labios de ayano descendiendo un poco hasta el cuello de ayano para posteriormente darle pequeños besos y lamidas, a ayano le comenzaba a gustar esa sensación de cosquilleo que le daba cada ves que sentía sus labios en su cuello y las pequeñas lamidas que chitose le proporcionaba, siguieron así un largo tiempo hasta que chitose decidió recostar a ayano en la cama, se levanto un momento, paso sus dedos a la orilla de su camisa comenzando a levantarla poco a poco, mientras tanto ayano miraba el abdomen de chitose y su sostén de color morado, chitose después de quitarse la camisa la dejo a un lado de la cama, miro un momento a ayano para posteriormente comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, antes de que terminara de desabrochar su camisa ayano intento detenerla pero a chitose no le importo lo que ayano decía ella parecía que no la escucha y siguió desabrochandole la camisa , cuando termino de desabrochar la habrio su camisa mirando todo el perfil de ayano desde su abdomen hasta su cuello, ayano llevaba puesto un sostén de color blanco adornado por un par de flores, chitose llevo sus manos hacia el abdomen de ayano acariciando su piel suavemente, poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta el sostén de ayano para después deslizar sus manos adentro de su sostén,_** **_ayano sintió un pequeño escalofrío al sentir las manos tibias de chitose acariciando sus pechos suavemente haciendo que se le escape un pequeño gemido, chitose siguió acariciándole los pechos a ayano para posteriormente acariciar sus pezones que poco a poco se estaban poniendo mas y mas duros, ayano para hacer que no se escuchen sus gemidos se puso su brazo en su boca mordiéndose un poco, chitose al cabo de un tiempo sintió que el sostén de ayano le estorbaba, así que rápidamente paso sus manos atrás de la espalda de ayano desabrochando sus sostén para posteriormente lanzarlo a cualquier lado del cuarto, chitose lentamente bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de ayano bajándole el cierre y desabrochandolo, lentamente fue jalando su pantalón su pantalón hacia abajo, cuando por fin logro quitárselo se alejo un poco mirando todo el perfil completo de ayano, le encantaba verla de esa forma, su mirada cristalina sus labios ligeramente hinchados y sus pezones rojizos y erectos, chitose ya impaciente bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de ayano acariciándola sobre sus bragas un poco humedecidas, ayano encurbo la espalda al sentir el contacto de los dedos de chitose sobre sus zona intima mientras chitose los movía de una forma lenta pero a la ves placentera para ella provocando que ayano apreté las sábanas de la cama de chitose,_** **_chitose siguió acariciándola sobre las bragas, al cabo de un rato chitose deslizo su mano adentro de las bragas de ayano provocando que un gran gemido saliera de los labios de ayano, chitose paso sus dedos por el clítoris de ayano acariciándolo lentamente, ayano apretaba cada ves mas fuerte las sabanas por cada rose que chitose le daba a su clitoris, chitose después de un largo rato paso dos de sus dedos por la entrada de ayano y sin previo avisó los metió de golpe dentro de ayano, ayano al sentir esto rápidamente se estremeció soltando un gran gemido que fácilmente se escucho por todo el cuarto, chitose comenzó moviéndolos lentamente dentro de chitose para que ayano se acostumbrará a la sensación, al cabo de un rato chitose comenzó moviéndolos mas rápido sacándolo y metiéndolos provocando que a ayano le den pequeños espasmos por todo el cuerpo, ayano ya no lo soportaba mas así que decidió mover un poco su cadera buscando mas penetrabilidad de los dedos de chitose, cuando de pronto ayano sintió una gran oleada de placer al sentir como los dedos de chitose tocaban una parte dentro de ella que le había provocada un gran placer, chitose sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, su punto G, pensó chitose rápidamente tomando ventaja de esa zona, movió sus dedos mas rápido rozando esa zona que provocaba a ayano un inmenso placer, ayano de pronto sintió un gran escalofrío rápidamente sintió como el interior de su vagina se comprimía alrededor de los dedos de chitose mientras soltaba un gran gemido y expulsaba una gran cantidad de sus fluidos empapando la mano de chitose, ayano dejo caer su cabeza sobre la cama mientras tranquilizaba su respiración._**

ayano: ahhh ahhh c-chitose?? *preguntó ayano volteando a mirar a chitose, rápidamente vio que chitose se encontraba desmayada con un gran chorro de sangre resbalándose por su mejilla* c-chitose!! *grito rápidamente tomando la sabana y cubriéndose el cuerpo corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando saco un pie sintió que pisaba algo mojado miro hacia abajo y miro a chizuro, desmayada boca abajo con un vaso a su lado y gran charco de saliva* chizuro!!! *grito ayano asustada y a la ves nerviosa corriendo hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua para despertarlas XD*

 ** _FIN_**

 **Y bien aquí finaliza esta historia improvisada XD, si si lo se un poco muy narrada XD el problema es que no tenia nada planeado hacer una historia de chitose y ayano pero bueno jejeje para mi gusto quedo bien, en fin si alguno tiene una pareja que les gustaría que les haga una historia hagan me lo saber en los cometario, no se un... akari x akane?? ooo quizá un chitose x chizuro?? XD, bien me despido y hasta la próxima!!! adiós!!!!**


End file.
